Eyes Like Silver Orbs
by Heathre-Asheli
Summary: Hermione has just found out that Draco, the Prince of Slytherin, has feelings for her and is having problems accepting it. Rated pg-13 for later chapters. Hope you like it!
1. His Failed Plan

A/n: This story was written by Heathre, corrected and typed by Asheli. Have fun!!

Eyes Like Silver Orbs: Chapter 1

Hermione sat there, lips trembling. Sweat was running down her brow and into her eyes. His hand was now on her cheek. It was cold. She couldn't explain why, but in a way she felt like in belonged there. She suddenly longed for him to stroke her face, to run his fingers through her thick brown hair. "Don't you move!" He hollered suddenly, causing her to flinch out of her daze. She couldn't stand not talking any longer. She opened her trembling lips and began to stutter,

"Are you g-g-going to k-k-kill me?" He suddenly turned with a harassed look on his face. She thought it resembled a snake, the evil was right there, as visible as a crimson rose, yet it looked mysterious and left her transfixed. She craved to find what lay beneath those large silver eyes and past the distorted sneer.

"Why would I want to kill you…Hermione?" He spoke her name slowly, as if he wasn't sure it was her name. Suddenly she understood.

"Have you kidnapped me to tell me that you have feelings for me? Feelings more than…hate?"

"Gra—Hermione, of course I have. I couldn't let Potty and Weasel brainwash you while I sat there like a pimple on Longbottom's back and watched it all, could I? They'd steal you from me."

"How could you love me? I'm a _mudblood_!!"

"I acted as if I hated you, because I was protecting you, don't you know how dangerous it would be for a Malfoy to let it all known that he was in love with a mud-muggleborn?" Hermione grimaced. She couldn't believe it, no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't believe that it was true.

"Hermione Granger, muggleborn and Gryffindor…I love you!" Draco whispered smoothly.

"LOVE? YOU CAN NEVER LOVE! YOUR HEART IS A BLACK HOLE, YOU ARE A FILTHY LIAR!" She spat in his face, and leapt from the chair. She sprinted out of sight, leaving Draco Malfoy more depressed than ever.

a/n: Please review!!!! We will give you all a huge cookie and a pat on the back!!!


	2. Should I Tell Them and The Infirmary

A/n: Here is the next chapter! Sorry that the other one was so short, we are going to try to write longer chapters soon! –Asheli

Eyes Like Silver Orbs: Chapter 2

Hermione Granger slowed only when she was out of the dungeons. She was very scared yet she was desperate to turn back and apologize for stomping all over him like that, but what if he did love her? What if she was running from true love that was right under her nose?

"No!" She told herself firmly. "You know him. He doesn't even have a heart

But did she know him? She had only been mean to him since their first year at Hogwarts. He had not treated her well, so in return, she was the same. She hadn't even tried to make friends with him.

A tear trickled down Hermione's cheek. Exactly the spot he had touched her pale scared face. She rubbed her face gently. She wanted his cold hand there again. It felt cool at first, but Hermione thought for sure, that if he had kept it there long enough, it would have been as warm as dragon's breath. She wanted his hand so badly that she had to muster up all the strength she could to keep from returning to the dungeons and handing her body, mind, and soul to Draco Malfoy.

Suddenly a frightening thought entered her mind. Should she tell Harry and Ron? They had been best friends since they were 11 years of age. They would fret though, and maybe try to do something horrible to Draco. She didn't want that, or did she?

"No, you don't Hermione! You're being a typical, confused 16 year old girl!"

In the end, she decided to keep her lips sealed. She said the password for the common room ("toenail fungus") and went up to the girl's dormitory. She fainted in the doorway.

* * *

When Hermione woke, two worried faces hovered over her. They belonged to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"Why am I here?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Parvati Patil woke up in the middle of the night to get something to drink and found you laying on the floor, flat on your stomach. She thought that you were dead. Her scream practically woke the whole castle!" Hermione sat up looking (and feeling) befuddled.

"Why would I faint though?" She asked half believing it.

"Probably all the studying you are doing!" Harry exclaimed.

"You don't know what you are talking about, Harry. I have to study!"

Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office looking harassed.

"Out, out! My patients need rest!" Harry and Ron scuttled out without a looking back. She was sad for them to go, but she did want to think about why she had fainted. She knew it had to do with Draco. Could she be falling in love with him? A love so deep that when she wasn't with him, she would faint? Hermione hardly had time to swallow all this new information, when Madam Pomfrey came over and stuffed a spoonful of medicine down her throat.

"You'll fall asleep in about 2 seconds." Madam Pomfrey smiled.

"What?!"

But it was too late, sleep was already clouding over her eyes.

Please Review!!


	3. Hermione's Guest

A/n: Here is the next chapter. We hope you like it!

* * *

Eyes Like Silver Orbs: Chapter 3 

She awoke about two hours later. Madam Pomfrey was standing over her wearing a grim look.

"This boy refuses to leave until he has talked with you!" She practically yelled. Hermione sat up, then gasped. Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway, with a genuine smile. The difference in the features of his face was astounding. Hermione thought that he looked too perfect to be real. He seemed untouchable and he glowed with compassion.

He walked over to her with a single yellow tulip in his hand.

"It's beautiful." She sighed.

"I know," he replied "Hermione, I want to apologize for doing what I did last night. I know I went the wrong way with things and I want to make it up to you. Things went horribly wrong…erm…obviously.

Hermione goggled at him.

"No need," She breathed. "Although I would enjoy it if you stayed here and kept me company. It's quite lonely, you know."

Draco looked perplexed but accepted anyways. They chatted for nearly four hours; nearly into the night. Talking sometimes of themselves, sometimes of eachother, and sometimes of nothing at all. Hermione could not recall anytime she had felt so safe and comfortable. Not even with Harry and Ron. Draco could not remember anytime where he was as happy.

"Hermione," He suddenly whispered. "Would you like to join me in the Slytherin Common Room? I could give you the password."

She hesitated a moment, and then answered,

"Of course I would." With that response, Draco leapt in the air.

"Okay, but don't tell anyone that you are coming. We'd be in so much trouble. The password is 'Phantom.' Come tomorrow around 2:00, I'll be waiting."

Hermione laughed at his excitement,

"Don't worry, I'll be there" She winked at him. "You better leave now, it's after midnight."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and then rushed out. Before Hermione fell asleep, she wondered where Madam Pomfrey was all this time.

* * *

A/n: Well, there's the third chapter. We aren't going to post another chapter until we get some reviews peoples! Constructive criticism is always okay! Just review! Sorry that they are so short. They'll hopefully be longer soon!

Love,

Heathre N Asheli


End file.
